


In the beginning

by moonlightdancer



Series: Jason and Peter moments [3]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Fluff, Jason's POV, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdancer/pseuds/moonlightdancer
Summary: The first real kiss





	In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote to indulge my fantasy about how the first kiss could have come about. I also picked up on the lovely idea someone suggested (I can't remember where I read it) that the "not even for Zach" in "You and I" is an inside joke based on what Jason told Peter when he first came out to him. Random info: I always write with the LA cast in mind, because they are so wondeful and have simply the greatest chemistry.  
> I hope you enjoy it, even if it's maybe somewhat silly. I'm just really for strong love being playful at the same time...
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, the words and story idea are mine, but of course neither are the characters nor any part of Bare as such.

* * *

 

It was half an hour before lights out and the usual daytime noise had died down as most students were already in their rooms.

The wonderland gang had spent a long sunny day at a nearby lake, swimming, playing volleyball and soaking up the September sun, and had only returned when it got dark. Now, Jason stood in the shower, letting the water which he'd turned to scalding hot run over him.

He hadn't been able to concentrate very well recently, and after today he knew exactly why that was. And it was wrong. And he shouldn't want these things, shouldn't think about that, shouldn't think about him that way. But he did, and no amount of hot water could burn these feelings out of him. After what felt like an eternity, when his skin was an angry red, Jason turned off the shower with a sigh and snatched up his towel to dry off.

When he returned to the room he shared with Peter, towel wrapped around his waist and hair still damp and sticking out every which way, Peter already sat on his bed in a pool of soft light cast by their lamp on the bedside table, reading the book they were supposed to finish next week for English class. He only wore a dark blue sweater and thin pajama pants and had one naked foot tucked under him, the other stretched out, and scribbled notes in the margin of the book with a pencil stub.

“Hey”, he said without looking up and smiled slightly. “That was a long shower. You must have evolved into an aquatic animal by now.”

“Hey”, Jason replied.

Peter looked so unbelievably cute it wrung Jason's heart. As always. But he was his best friend. And he certainly didn't feel the same way, why would he? He hadn't even looked up from his book.

Involuntarily, Jason sighed and let himself drop on his bed, where he lay staring at the ceiling. There just wasn't a chance in hell this would ever work out. Peter was most probably into girls and and only his quiet and slightly reserved nature had stopped him from having a girlfriend so far. Sometimes Jason had even thought that Peter probably fancied Nadia. Which would be the worst somehow!

“Jason, what's going on?”

At Jason's sigh, Peter had put down the book and was looking at him with a worried frown. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. Jason loved that about him.

“Seriously. You've been awfully quiet the last couple of weeks! What's happened?”

Jason looked at the worried boy on the other bed, his thoughts all in a jumble. Fuck, he didn't have any clever answer ready. And he simply couldn't tell an outright lie to Peter. So, after a moments hesitation, Jason decided to stick close to the truth.

“I kind of...oh, I don't know, this sounds so stupid. I just...I think, I have a crush on someone?”

Almost imperceptibly, Peter sat up straighter on his bed. “Um, ok,” he replied and dropped his gaze to his hands, that had gripped the book so hard they had gone nearly white. He took a deep breath and willed his hands to relax.

“But what's so bad about that?” Peter managed to say in a voice that sounded almost normal. “Everyone loves you! You probably could have anyone you wanted.” Peter raised his head and smiled a bit awkwardly at Jason.

Jason's heart was beating wildly. If only that were true. But what should he say now? He just couldn't tell him, couldn't risk their friendship and scare him off. Jason sat up slowly and hugged his knees. He didn't look at Peter, when he very quietly said: “It's... not that simple...and it's... wrong, maybe...I have a crush...on a boy.” His voice trailed off.

He heard Peter's bed creak as Peter got up. Now he's gonna leave, please don't leave, God, this was a mistake, he's disgusted and will leave and I've lost him, Jason thought. But Peter just took two light steps across the room and sat down next to him, so close their bodies were almost touching.

Jason looked into Peter's gentle blue-green eyes and saw no rejection, no disgust, no judgment. Just the same kindness that was always there - and something else he couldn't quite place. Peter seemed a little nervous, but that was probably to be expected.

“I'm not sure it's … wrong. I mean - I know the Church says so - but, if that's what you feel... I don't know. How could that be wrong?” Peter said haltingly.

Jason shrugged and wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Is that why you haven't told him? Or have you told him and he rejected you? Because if he did, he's a real idiot!” Peter smiled the teasing smile Jason loved so much.

What did he mean? Was Peter just being kind as usual or did that actually mean he could imagine loving a guy? Jason didn't know what to say. Peter nudged him gently.

“Hey, Jase. I'm always here for you, alright?!”

Jason could only nod.

“So, are you gonna tell me who it is?”

Jason couldn't think clearly with Peter sitting so close to him that he could almost feel the heat radiating off his body and breathe in the smell of Peter's shampoo. He nearly spilled his secret.

“Um...” he stammered “I can't. I...it's...Zach.” Zach was the first he could think of.

He saw Peter swallow hard and close his eyes for a moment. Then he lightly patted him on the back and said: “Jason, you should tell him somehow. And I really hope it'll work out for you - you deserve it. Zach's a lucky guy.”

By now, Jason's head was spinning. Maybe Peter DID understand? Maybe he should just own up. Right now. But before he could find the courage to start talking again, Peter nudged him in the side again and stood up.

“C'mon. You need something to take your mind off things. And something really silly, too! ...Oh, yeah. Get dressed – we're playing hide and seek! Like we did when we were 12! Do you remember?!”

Despite his heavy heart, Jason had to laugh. Peter really had the craziest ideas sometimes.

“Alright,” Jason said and grabbed a shirt and pants from his chair. He quickly put them on and threw his damp towel at Peter as he crossed the room. “You count to ten.” Then he switched off the light and dove under his desk in one fluid movement, trying not to make a sound. After a moment, he heard Peter laughing softly somewhere to his left.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are...”

When they had played this game as kids they had always cheated and changed hiding places all the time – it made the game so much more fun. So when Jason thought he heard Peter's light barefooted tread pass the desk, he crawled out from underneath it and took a few steps towards Peter's wardrobe. Maybe he could hide on top, but he was probably too heavy now and it would creak and groan in protest if he tried to climb it. But he would sure try.

He had been miserable a few moments ago, but now he actually found himself enjoying their little childhood game. That boy just had a way of making him feel good. Jason stifled a giggle. One more step towards the wardrobe – and he bumped straight into Peter, who was probably on his way to check under the desk, and gave a little surprised yelp at being hit so squarely in the chest.

In that moment, when their bodies collided, Jason didn't want to think any more, he just knew what he really wanted to do, what he had wanted to do for such a long time. He grabbed Peter's sweater and pulled him close. Their faces were just inches apart now. Peter didn't flinch away and didn't say a word.

And there in the safety of darkness, Jason whispered, “It's not Zach,” and cupped Peter's face in both of his hands and kissed him.

Peter kissed him back without a moment's hesitation, hungrily, as if he had been waiting for this just as long as Jason had. His arms went around Jason's waist and he clung to him and kissed him like he never wanted to stop. For an endless, frozen moment they stood like this – glued together, complete with each other. When they finally broke apart, both were breathless and giddy, with equally hammering hearts and hard-ons.

“Hey,” Jason finally said.

He couldn't think of anything else. He wished he could see Peter's face and read his thoughts there. Did he regret it?

“Hey,” Peter whispered back and Jason thought he could actually hear him smiling. “Thank God it's not Zach. That would have broken my heart.”

Jason suddenly felt like crying, but for joy.

“Oh, Peter, Peter...” Jason was actually crying and laughing at the same time now.

“Don't worry...it's forever you and I. I promise.”

And he kissed him again, softly this time and pulled him over to his bed. They tripped over the crumpled towel that was still lying on the floor and ended up in a tangle of arms and legs on Jason's bed, laughing.

Jason switched on the tiny bedside lamp again, which cast its dim yellow light over them. In it, he saw that Peter's face was glowing and his eyes shining with happiness. He seemed breathless. With one swift movement Peter pulled the loose sports sweater he was wearing over his head. He wore nothing under it. Of course Jason had seen him naked before, sneaked a glance ever so often when Peter got back from the shower or was changing clothes. But he'd never allowed himself to hope for this. Jason swallowed hard and couldn't keep his eyes from Peter's beautiful, bare body.

“Wait. Peter...are you sure? Do you wanna do this?” he forced himself to say, although he wanted nothing more than to touch Peter and pull him close and kiss his face and neck and perfect body...oh, everywhere.

But without hesitation Peter said quietly “Yes. I want this. I want you!” and slowly pulled Jason's shirt off as well, taking in Jason's body with his eyes as if he wanted to memorize every tiny detail.

Jason ran his hands over Peter's bare shoulders, down his arms and then up again over his stomach, watching Peter's skin rise in goosebumps. Peter always appeared so slender, but he was actually well-trained, every muscle toned. And cute as hell, Jason thought not for the first time.

“God, this feels so right...” Peter whispered.

“Come here, you,” Jason said and gently tugged Peter's hands. Peter melted into his embrace as if they had done that a hundred times before and they rested like that for a few seconds, bodies pressed together, Jason's face buried in Peter's hair, Peter nuzzling into Jason's neck, both savoring the feeling of skin on skin. Jason's heart was hammering wildly, when Peter started kissing him slowly, stroking his back, lightly at first, then more urgently, just as their kisses turned more passionate.

This is actually happening! Should we really? This is supposed to be wrong. But it feel's so right...God, he's so freaking sexy. Jason's thoughts were spinning around wildly.

Peter moved lower and started kissing his way up from Jason's belly-button until he got to his mouth, his face and neck. Very gently he pressed his lips to Jason's ear and whispered “Forever you and I. I love you, Jason.”

And then Jason thought no more.

 


End file.
